


Strings Attached by JessicaMDawn

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Cop Cora, Doctor Talia, Firefighter Laura, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Movie: No Strings Attached, Paramedic Peter, SterekScene, Veterinarian Scott, comic books, cop stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] Stiles voulait juste être un bon flic et avoir une sexualité épanouie. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Mais il se trouve que Derek était trop parfait et il se retrouva dans une relation sans même le réaliser. Et il est très très en colère à ce sujet. Inspiré du film Sex Friends avec Nathalie Portman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Attached by JessicaMDawn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strings Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099984) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 



> Voici le deuxième OS de la géniale JessicaMDawn ! Vous pouvez la retrouver sur AO3 sous ce pseudo et sur Fanfiction, ses histoires sont répertoriées avec celles de sa sœur, sous le pseudo Totally-Out-Of-It.

**Titre :** Strings Attached

 **Auteur :** JessicaMDawn

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

 

…

…

Tout avait commencé quand Derek avait apporté le déjeuner de sa sœur, Cora, au poste et avait, par la même occasion, laissé tomber un sandwich sur le bureau de Stiles.

Ou bien, ‘ça’ avait commencé deux mois plus tôt, quand Stiles avait croisé Derek pour la première fois depuis que lui et Cora avaient quitté le lycée. Stiles ne savait pas si Derek avait toujours été aussi sexy ou quoi, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le grimper comme un arbre. Derek avait eu l’air surpris après ça, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le sexe soit aussi bon.

Donc à partir de là, l’accord fut conclu. Derek était occupé par son travail en tant que dessinateur de comics – à la fois pour le journal local et pour internet, et aussi travaillant sur la vente de son propre livre. Stiles voulait seulement être un grand flic comme son père. Ils ne savaient rien l’un de l’autre, sauf de ce qu’ils se souvenaient de quand Stiles était encore mineur, et passaient seulement du bon temps ensemble.

Donc le sexe. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros et de temps en temps (souvent), ils se rencontraient dans l’appartement de l’un ou de l’autre pour avoir du sexe fabuleux ensemble. Ils n’avaient pas de rencards. Ils ne montraient aucun signe d’affection en public. Ils n’étaient pas un couple. Ils étaient, comme Stiles l’avait expliqué plus d’une fois à Scott, des copains de baise.

Mais le sandwich.

Stiles n’avait pas commandé de sandwich. Il ne savait même pas que Derek venait surprendre Cora avec son déjeuner. Il n’avait définitivement pas dit à Derek que son sandwich préféré était composé d’un rôti de bœuf avec du fromage et des curly fries sur le dessus – pas sur le côté mais littéralement à l’intérieur du sandwich juste au-dessus du fromage et du rôti.

Après que Derek soit parti, Cora était venu dans le bureau de Stiles et avait désigné de la tête les emballages vides  de chez Arby’s dans la poubelle. « Mon frère est un gentil petit-ami, hein ? » _(Arby’s : chaîne de restauration rapide aux Etats-Unis.)_

C’était la première fois que quelqu’un parlait d’eux en termes de petit-ami. C’était le début.

Malgré les bredouillements et l’insistance de Stiles à propos du fait que lui et Derek ne sortaient pas ensemble, Cora avait quitté son bureau deux minutes plus tard, l’air plus convaincu par son affirmation que jamais.

…

…

Puis Derek était passé chercher Stiles au travail et l’avait ensuite conduit chez son père après l’un de leurs rendez-vous sexuels, et son père lui avait fait une remarque, « Tu en as choisi un charment, fils. Il sait comment traiter les gens. » Il avait ensuite demandé à Stiles quand il comptait inviter Derek pour un ‘dîner avec les parents’.

« C’est ce que tu fais avec un petit-ami sérieux, » fut la réponse de Stiles. « Pas avec un… avec la personne… avec qui tu partage une relation purement sexuelle et pleine de bénéfices. »

Stiles était fier de dire que son père n’évoqua plus jamais sa relation avec Derek. Jamais.

…

…

Mais ça ne s’arrêta pas là. Stiles lisait le journal dans un restaurant quelques jours plus tard et l’autre sœur de Derek, Laura avait prit place en face de lui sans lui demander son avis. Elle lui avait piqué ses galettes de pommes de terre directement dans son assiette.

« Euh, c’est impoli ? » Avait-il déclaré en levant un sourcil, abaissant la partie bande-dessinées du journal pour pouvoir étudier Laura avec son expression la moins impressionnée.

« Qu’est-ce qui est impoli à voler à sa famille ? » Avait répondu Laura.

A ce moment, Stiles avait été trop occupé à regarder les cernes sous les yeux de Laura et à se demander de quelle urgence elle avait dû s’occuper à la caserne de pompiers pour penser à une réponse bien spirituelle. Au lieu de ça, il avait poussé un soupir et repoussé son assiette vers le centre de la table, et était retourné à ses comics, arrachant soigneusement ses comics préférés pour les lire plus tard.

…

…

S’il voyait Derek dans un magasin ou dans la rue, Stiles ne se précipiterait pas pour le saluer. Ils pourraient faire un signe de la main ou s’arrêter et dire bonjour, s’ils étaient assez proches, mais ils ne laisseraient pas tomber ce qu’ils avaient pour sortir. En général, Stiles faisait les courses à l’épicerie pour lui et Scott, et Derek semblait généralement avoir foutu en l’air son rythme de sommeil en travaillant sur son nouveau projet. En fait, Stiles finissait généralement la conversation qu’ils avaient en disant à Derek de rentrer chez lui, de boire beaucoup d’eau et de dormir un peu.

Vous voyez, Derek était un dessinateur de comics. Un bon auteur de comics, qui écrivait et dessinait ses propres œuvres. Il avait même une rubrique dans le journal. Ca s’appelait _Time and Again_ et ça suivait des créatures surnaturelles qui essayaient de se fondre dans notre société tout en parlant d’actualité, mais qui échouait le plus souvent en soulevant des sujets trop anciens ou en manquant totalement le but original.

En plus du journal, Derek travaillait pour des gens en ligne. Il dessinait presque tout ce que vous demandiez si vous étiez prêt à payer pour son temps. Stiles avait aperçu quelques dessins, restés ouverts sur son ordinateur lors d’une de ses visites dans l’appartement de Derek pour un coup rapide avant le travail ou de temps en temps, une séance de baise plus longue afin de l’aider à se détendre après le travail. Et il savait que Derek faisait ces commandes parce qu’il avait besoin d’argent pour travailler sur son propre comics original.

Le comic original de Derek  était en fait assez drôle. Tout le monde à Beacon Hills savait que _Family of Firsts_ parlait de la famille Hale – une famille de premiers intervenants qui géraient des choses bizarres qui arrivaient pendant leurs déplacements et dans leur vie privée. Mais la BD était vendu à l’échelle nationale, et elle pouvait être achetée sur internet, peu importe où le lecteur vivait. Stiles ne savait pas si connaitre personnellement la famille la rendait plus drôle ou pas, mais elle était très populaire de toute façon. _(premiers intervenants : les premières personnes à se trouver sur les lieux d’un accident ; ce sont généralement des personnes travaillant dans le médical et dans la police.)_

Laura le pompier, Cora le policier, Talia le docteur et Peter, l’ambulancier étaient les personnages principaux, bien que leurs noms aient été changé dans l’histoire. Stiles se voyait apparaître de temps en temps en tant que coéquipier de Cora, toujours plein d’humour et d’esprit. Son nom dans la BD était Steve comme Captain America. Ca le faisait sourire. Le comic de Derek était sa série préférée après _Teen Titans_.

…

…

« Quelqu’un vous a offert un cadeau. »

Stiles avait sursauté et s’était retourné ; il se tenait près de la voiture de patrouille, attendant sa coéquipière. Il y avait un chaton, coincé dans un arbre et cela n’avait exigé qu’une seule paire de mains, et ce n’était pas les siennes. Talia se trouvait sur le trottoir avec son dogue allemand, attaché en laisse à ses côtés, un livre à la main.

« Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? » Avait demandé Stiles, regardant autour de lui.

Talia avait rigolé, un rire léger et agréable, avant de lui tendre le livre. Une fois qu’il fut dans les mains de Stiles, il avait vu que c’était une copie du dernier tome de _Family of Firsts_.

« J’ai déjà le mien ? » avait-il dit mais ça sonnait comme une question.

Talia avait tapé simplement la couverture. « Page 15. »

Allant à la page dite, Stiles avait vu le personnage basé sur lui, assis à son bureau. Lui et Cora discutait des problèmes de sortir avec un non-premier intervenant - mais Talia avait raison. Il y avait un cadeau sur le bureau de Comic! Stiles. L’étiquette dessus était juste assez grande pour le dessin d’un cœur.

Stiles avait froncé les sourcils. « J’aimerais que le vrai moi puisse avoir des rencards aussi facilement que le faux moi le fait. »

« Le seul qui t’en empêche c’est toi, » avait déclaré Talia, énigmatique avant de récupérer le livre et de continuer sa promenade avec son chien.

…

…

La mère de Scott était infirmière, et Stiles la voyait parfois quand il devait aller à l’hôpital pour une affaire ou autre. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi qu’il voyait Peter quelquefois, qui y travaillait comme ambulancier.

« Ah Stiles. Quel plaisir, » l’avait salué Peter alors que Stiles s’en allait après avoir livré un bouquet de fleurs à Mme McCall – car c’était son anniversaire samedi mais Stiles travaillait et ne pouvait pas faire un dîner.

Il y avait des moments où Stiles était certain que Peter était un pédophile dans une vie antérieure. Mais malgré l’œil que Stiles gardait sur Peter Hale, il était apparemment propre comme un sou propre dans cette vie.

« Es-tu venu pour rendre visite à Derek ? » Avait demandé Peter. « Je crains qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Le cœur de Stiles était remonté dans sa gorge. « Quoi ? Derek était à l’hôpital ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire pas c’est trop tard ? »

Son esprit s’était rempli d’horribles scénarios. Un accident de voiture. Un incendie chez lui. Un coup de couteau. Une blessure par balle au cœur. Mais Peter n’avait pas l’air accablé, de sorte que le ‘trop tard’ ne pouvait pas signifier ‘mort’. Même Peter serait inconsolable si Derek était mort. Donc que voulait-il dire ?!

Peter semblait ne pas savoir s’il devait froncer les sourcils face à la confusion de Stiles ou s’il devait sourire à la façon dont il avait évidemment totalement paniqué pour rien.

« Un cas bénin de tendinite, j’ai entendu dire, » l’avait informé Peter. « Trop de dessin, pas assez d’autre chose. Ils lui ont donné des médicaments et plusieurs étirements à faire plusieurs fois par jour, ils lui ont dit de mettre de la glace dessus tout les vingt minutes. Il ira bien s’il arrête de griffonner pendant quelques jours. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le cœur de Stiles arrête d’essayer de sortir de sa poitrine, même si la panique l’avait quitté presque immédiatement. « Oh. » Maintenant il se sentait stupide.

Mais c’était bon. Derek allait bien. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait si quelque chose était arrivé à Derek, si Derek était vraiment mort. Il ne pourrait jamais ressortir avec quelqu’un à nouveau.

Attendez.

Peter fronçait absolument les sourcils maintenant. « Tu n’es pas un copain très attentif, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Pas son petit-ami, » avait répondu Stiles, presque instinctivement, l’habitude de le dire si souvent.

Comme Cora, Peter était parti, semblant trop content de lui pour son propre bien.  

…

…

Un nouveau tome de _Family of Firsts_ paru le lendemain. Comic! Mystérieux admirateur de Stiles s’était révélé être un gars qui avait les cheveux clairs et bouclés, et un sourire timide. Comic! Stiles s’enticha de lui mais le gardait à distance à cause de sa vie trépidante de policier. Le gars lui laissait des cadeaux, lui apportait de la nourriture, lui envoyait des SMS drôles et séducteurs, ou faisait des commentaires sexys et fun. Ca faisait allusion à ce qu’ils avaient de bien après leurs heures de travail. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Derek.

Stiles faillit jeter le livre contre le mur d’agacement.

…

…

Stiles n’ignora pas Derek après ça. Honnêtement, il ne l’avait pas fait. Enfin pas beaucoup.

Une partie de cette ignorance était due au fait qu’il était au travail et qu’il n’était pas censé utiliser son téléphone. Normalement, il ne s’en souciait pas – comme beaucoup de personnes du personnel le faisaient- et enverrait un message à Derek ou à Scott, quelque soit les pensées aléatoires qui lui passaient par la tête ou répondrait à tout ce qu’ils lui auraient envoyé de la manière la plus drôle à laquelle il pouvait penser. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Pendant quatre jours, il avait mis son téléphone dans le tiroir de son bureau et l’avait totalement ignoré. Il avait commencé à faire ça après que Derek lui ait envoyé un message ce matin après qu’il ait lu le dernier comic.

Derek était blessé. Il ne devait pas envoyé de SMS. Ou c’est ce que c’était dit Stiles à lui-même. Ca n’avait pas d’importance qu’une personne puisse facilement taper avec sa main non-dominante, ou que la tendinite puisse être sur ladite main non-dominante pour ce qu’il savait. C’était une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à répondre, de toute façon.

« Tu n’as pas un rendez-vous normalement avec Derek le mardi ? »

Scott jouait à un jeu vidéo sur leur minuscule télé dans le salon. Il avait un emploi du temps normal comme une personne normale, depuis qu’il travaillait chez le vétérinaire, de sorte qu’il n’était pas fatigué du tout à dix-neuf heures. Contrairement à Stiles, qui s’était écroulé tête la première sur le canapé dès qu’il avait passé la porte, et il n’avait pas bougé depuis.

Rencard.

Et c’était tout le problème, n’est-ce pas ? Stiles avait réalisé que lui et Derek sortaient ensemble. Ou plutôt, il voulait sortir avec Derek si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Stiles gémit dans les coussins. Sortaient-ils déjà ensemble ?

D’une certaine manière, Derek savait ce que Stiles aimait manger. Tout comme Stiles savait que Derek se ferait un sandwich ‘sain’ pour lui-même mais qu’il écraserait ensuite quelques Doritos dedans et qu’il les cacherait sous le pain. Et ils s’envoyaient des SMS à tout moment, pas seulement pour des rendez-vous de baise, mais pour se demander si cette chose dans le magasin était une mangue ou un autre fruit dont aucun d’entre eux n’avait entendu parler parce que l’étiquette n’était plus sur l’étalage.

Stiles avait été tellement contrarié à propos de ce stupide sandwich à cause duquel Cora l’avait taquiné, mais il apportait à dîner chez Derek chaque fois qu’il se présentait devant sa porte. Il possédait chaque tome de la bande dessinée de Derek, et il découpait Time and Again dans le journal presque chaque semaine.

A partir de la musique qui se jouait doucement dans l’appartement de Derek, Stiles connaissait l’humeur de Derek, s’il avait fini une commande ou un livre, ou si son éditeur lui avait annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles.

Ils se connaissaient. Bien sûr, ils n’étaient pas allés au cinéma ou au restaurant ou autre part, mais ils avaient une relation.

« Je ne veux pas d’une relation, » gémit Stiles, la voix étouffée par le tissu devant sa bouche.

Scott regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu es le choix à ce stade, mec. »

« Ehhhhhhhhhh. »

…

…

« Bonjour. »

Aie. La voix à l’autre bout du fil ne semblait définitivement pas heureuse. Stiles grimaça.

« Hé… Derek. C’est moi. »

« Ouais. »

Ca allait à merveille.

« Je viens de… euh… le truc c’est… nous avons besoin de parler, » bredouilla Stiles.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence à l’autre bout du fil. « Nous ne le ferons pas au téléphone. » Et puis il raccrocha.

Stiles soupira, retirant le téléphone de son oreille. Il se secoua et prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer. Puis il leva la main et frappa à la porte en face de lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la porte s’ouvre, révélant un Derek Hale avec de grands yeux, le regardant complètement ébahi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Stiles bougea plus rapidement.

« Bon alors parlons en face à face. »

Il se fraya un chemin dans l’appartement pendant que Derek était toujours sous le choc, et il ne se retourna pas tant qu’il n’entendit pas la porte se fermer derrière lui. Pendant un instant, aucun d’entre eux ne parla. Derek semblait attendre Stiles, et Stiles n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il voulait dire maintenant qu’il était là. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait. Son cœur se souleva quand il regarda Derek, quand il pensa à sortir avec quelqu’un, quand il pensa à sortir avec Derek précisément.

« Stiles-»

« Tu es un connard. »

Derek le regardait maintenant plus confus que jamais. « Je suis un connard ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Le plus grand connard. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Et ça vient de l’homme qui m’a ignoré pendant une semaine. »

« Tu as ruiné tous mes projets, » répliqua Stiles, sentant une colère sourde grandir devant l’expression défensive de Derek. « J’essayais de t’aider en ne répondant pas. »

Cette fois, Derek ne daigna même pas répondre. Il leva simplement un sourcil comme pour dire : ’j’adorerais entendre comment tu es arrivé à cette stupide conclusion’, de façon plus explicite que s’il avait crié. Pouah, Stiles pouvait comprendre ses expressions faciales !

« Tu avais une tendinite ! De la glace, des médicaments contre la douleur, pas de dessin ou ne pas utiliser ta main ! » Rétorqua  fortement Stiles avec irritation.

Derek leva la main, qui ne présentait aucune inflammation, bandages, ou rougeur, rien. Ca avait évidemment guéri. « Il y a aussi ce qu’on appelle la transcription audio. »

Stiles sentit son visage rougir de honte. En moins de temps qu’il ne l’avait prévu, Derek avait démoli son excuse. Avec un soupir, Derek détourna le regard de Stiles.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Stiles ? » Demanda-t-il.

Stiles secoua la tête. « Je veux être un flic, » dit-il. « Je veux être un bon flic. » Derek le regardait à nouveau mais ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. « Je ne voulais pas d’une relation. Je ne voulais pas de rencards, ou être romantique, ou autre chose. Mais devine quoi ? » Il lança ses bras. « C’est ce que j’ai ! »

A présent, la compréhension s’inscrivait sur les traits de Derek, ainsi que de la culpabilité. Il se rapprocha. « Stiles- »

Avec de nombreux efforts, Stiles mit ses mains sur la poitrine de Derek, forçant le plus grand à reculer. Fronçant curieusement les sourcils, Derek se rapprocha à nouveau. Et Stiles le repoussa à nouveau.

« Non. Je suis en colère contre toi. Recule, » claqua Stiles.

Les sourcils se joignirent en signe d’irritation, Derek dit : « J’essaye de-»

« Pourquoi le copain de Steve ne te ressemble pas ?! » Eclata Stiles, saisissant ses cheveux. « Dieu, tout le monde sait que tu as basé ton comic sur ta propre famille, sur ce qui se passe en ville ! Donc qu-quoi-pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas ! »

Derek semblait triste à présent, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tout ce qui se passe dans le livre n’arrive pas dans le vraie vie. »

Stiles se frotta brutalement la tête avec ses mains avant de les faire retomber le long de son corps. « Mais son nom est Darren ! C’est évidemment-»

En colère, Derek l’interrompit : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu. Tu as lu ma BD. Ca t’a mis en colère. Tu veux rompre avec moi. Si tu es venu pour le faire en personne parce que tu as réalisé que tu étais un crétin, alors bien. Tu en as fait assez. Tu peux partir maintenant. »

« Rompre av- crétin- je suis amoureux de toi ! » Cria pratiquement Stiles.

Les yeux de Derek s’élargirent, puis ses sourcils se joignirent à nouveau, de confusion cette fois. « Tu as dit que j’avais ruiné ta vie. »

Un hochement de tête presque violent. « Euh, ouais ! Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas d’une foutu relation. Je voulais juste être un flic et avec une sexualité épanouie en plus. » Commença Stiles, bougeant frénétiquement les bras alors qu’ils parlaient, essayant de mettre l’accent sur ce point. « Mais tu m’apporte à manger, et tu m’envoies des messages drôles, et tu me conduis avec ta voiture, et tu m’aide quand j’ai des problèmes, et tu supporte mon emploi du temps, et tu m’as dessiné dans ton série de bande dessiné, et maintenant je suis grognon si nous ne parlons pas pendant quelques heures. Les autres officiers n’arrêtent pas de me taquiner parce que je souris à mon téléphone chaque fois que tu m’envoie un message. J’ai failli avoir une crise de panique la semaine dernière à l’hôpital parce que ton oncle flippant m’a fait penser que tu avais eu un terrible accident ! »

« Stiles, » essaya Derek, mais comme la fois d’avant, Stiles l’interrompu.

« J’ai essayé d’imaginer ma vie sans toi dedans et j’y arrive pas, » continua Stiles plus calmement, les yeux baissés sur les chaussettes de Derek plutôt que sur son visage. « Donc même si… les choses dans le comic ne reflètent pas toujours la vraie vie, fais en sorte que Steve rompe avec Darren et qu’il sorte avec quelqu’un comme toi. »

Un silence accueillit sa demande. Après quelques instants, Stiles tenta un coup d’œil et il découvrit Derek… en train de le regarder tout simplement. Il y avait de la douceur dans ses yeux, et ses sourcils étaient relevés de la même manière que quand ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans le lit après avoir une partie de jambes en l’air particulièrement exceptionnelle et que Stiles faisait une mauvaise blague. Derek était content ?

Derek fit signe à Stiles d’avancer. « Viens ici, » dit-il mais ensuite il attrapa sa main quand Stiles commença à bouger. « Seulement si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à propos d’être amoureux de moi. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles alors qu’il entrait dans l’espace personnel de Derek. En un instant, les mains de Derek prirent le visage de Stiles en coupe et il embrassa Stiles comme s’il était le monde. Stiles attrapa l’avant du t-shirt de Derek et il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Derek, essayant de le tirer plus près, l’embrassant plus profondément.

Il y eut un moment où leurs lèvres se séparèrent pendant plus d’une fraction de seconde. Et pendant cet instant, Derek déclara, « je t’aime. »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire dans un soupir. « C’est bon. »

Ensuite, ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau.

…

…

FIN


End file.
